Sensual Pactio
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set during the Pactio arc. After learning that Konomaru formed a Pactio with Touta, Karin is told by Kirie to form one with Touta which Karin refuses, and attempted to form one with Yukihime. When the attempt failed, Karin is devastated and leaves UQ Headquarters with Touta following her. After hearing her past, Touta offered to help which Karin reluctantly accepted.
1. Prologue

**Sensual Pactio**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Hello and welcome to my second experimental fanfic of UQ Holder, in which an inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way. I sort heard of this anime a few years back but ignored it as I was focused on other anime, and I may have ignored further until the anime, **UQ Holder!** was aired on Animax-Asia (in Japanese audio with English subtitles) last February 7, and there I get to watch it for the first time.

There I find myself intrigued as I watched the first few episodes, where I was quite surprised to find out that this series served as a spin-off/sequel to Ken Akamatsu's previous series, **Negima! Magister Negi Magi**, due to **Negi Springfield** making a cameo appearance at the beginning of UQ Holder episode 1, and this quite piqued my interest and decided to watch it to see where the story goes.

After downloading the episodes, I find myself intrigued and decided to come up with an experimental story that focuses on the main character…which he is portrayed as energetic and optimistic, but also to show that despite the traits and being immortal, he would at times have a vulnerable side.

And after over a week I watched all the episodes of the anime, but felt that it was not enough, and through research I found a site where the manga of UQ Holder is poste, and upon reading it, I realized that most of the manga chapters have not been adapted on the anime, leaving a few (or rather many) of the important arcs out.

Given that according to the manga, many arcs have been shown, and among them is the Pactio arcs, where most of the characters in UQ formed CONTRACTS with the main character, Touta Konoe, which I somewhat read some of it.

However, what intrigued and inspired me to make this fic is that Karin Yuuki originally wanted to form a Pactio with Yukihime, and when it failed, it showed a vulnerable side to her which prompted Touta to help her and comfort her.

Upon reading chapters 152 to 155, it gave me an inspiration to make a fanfic version of that arc, but added some SPICE after seeing both Touta and Karin in the NUDE (in the anime and the Pactio arc), as I sensed that there might be some chemistry between the two and come up with a situation where aside from forming a contract, they would get CLOSER in another way…which warrants me to make either a T-rated or an M-rated plot…depending on how the plot flows and if readers want it to see if the PHYSICAL SPARKS between the two would attract other readers…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Prologue**_

The scene shifts to UQ Holder headquarters, which also acts as a front to one of Tokyo's popular hot springs, and there the scene shows that it was business as usual, as most of the UQ Holder staff members have accommodated the resort customers and business is thriving, and the staff members are seen waving the customers goodbye and told them to have a nice day and come back again.

The departing customers nodded and said that they will definitely come back again as they enjoyed the services here and told the staff members that they deserve praise for the wonderful services they offered during the stay and told them that they (the departing customers) will recommend this resort to their contacts so that they can drop by and enjoy the stay here.

The staff smiled and bowed at the departing customers, thanking them and tells them to come back again.

"Thank you very much!"

"Please come back again!"

"We'll be happy to serve you again!"

"You'll be given the best service ever!"

"Thank you very much!"

"Please come back again!"

"We'll be happy to serve you again!"

"You'll be given the best service ever!"

As the customers are out of sight, the staff members sighed in relief, as work was a bit tight in the past few days, as the resort gained an influx of customers, the staff members have some share of battles against intruders and threats, and yet everything went well for everyone, and that mattered to them the most.

The staff members are now looking forward to do some relaxing stuff and are now contemplating on what to do next. The staff members, who are ready to take a well-deserved break, consists of:

\- Konomaru

\- Kirie

\- Shinobu

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at her bedroom where Karin Yuuki got up, having a haunting dream which is shown about her past, which included Yukihime in the past, and Karin sighed as she is forced to recall those events which, some were tragic, while others were pleasant, and yet Karin felt uneasy about this and decided to get up and do her chores in running the resort.

Minutes later, as she approached the area, she can hear them (Konomaru, Kirie and Shinobu) talking about an internet RPG where the main character makes contracts with his female leads, which caught Karin's attention, and in the process she whisked Kirie and Konomaru away and took them to a room with an onsen and began interrogating them.

There they discussed about what happened to Konomaru, which he made a Pactio with Touta, and Kirie said she couldn't for some unspecified reasons. While Karin sighed as she said there's nothing they can do, Kirie then tells Karin she should make a Pactio with Touta, which Konomaru mentioned that this involves kissing the contractor.

Karin blushes deeply at the thought of kissing Touta in order to form a Pactio, and dismisses such ideas of doing THAT with the immortal boy.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me. Make a Pactio with the idiot…"

"No way!"

"Huh?"

"I rather die than kissing that imbecile!"

"What's wrong?"

"Just drop it, okay?"

"Karin…"

After that, Karin puts her clothes on and leaves the onsen room, her mind awhirl about forming a Pactio with Touta, as she seemed to dislike the idea, but lately she developed some conflicting feelings towards the boy, and while she eventually sees him as an invaluable ally, she still refuses to acknowledge him due to seeing him as a rival for Yukihime's attention.

As she passes by Touta's room, she saw the door slightly opened, and accidentally peeked through the slight opening, where she saw Touta stripping naked as he is about to change clothes, she stared at him, wondering why she is having mixed feelings toward the boy, as she sees him as an IDIOT who runs his mouth and acting in a child-like behavior.

But she cannot deny his fighting talents and how he managed to save the day and all. However, she came to sympathize Touta after his encounter with Fate over killing his parents and that he is a clone of Negi Springfield and that the Mage of the Beginning and his subordinates tried to break his spirits and yet Touta persevered.

As Karin continued to stare at Touta, she blinked her eyes upon realizing that the boy is naked from behind, and as Touta turn around, Karin blushed upon seeing the boy's crotch, which is FULLY SHAVED, and that his penis is POINTING UPWARD.

Although she has lived for 2,000 years after being cursed with immortality, and having a fair share of encountering perverts in the past, this was the first time seeing a boy naked and in AROUSED MODE, and Karin could not help but gaze at the boy's erect penis, whose size is above average and that it was cute-looking and a sight to behold.

Karin accidentally loses her balance and ended up entering, and Touta blinked his eyes at seeing Karin coming in and asked if she need anything, and the Saintess of Steel sweat-dropped at the boy's obliviousness and could not believe what he is saying.

In her haste and came up with excuses so as not to give away the fact that she has been looking at his body.

"N-nothing!"

"Karin-senpai…?"

"I said nothing! I don't need anything!"

"Whoa…calm down…"

"…"

"What's wrong? Your face is red…"

"I…I'm fine!"

"You sure…?"

Karin tried hard but is unable to look away from Touta's penis and he approached her as he decided to give her an item he borrowed earlier, which she realized it and accepted it, but in the process her hand accidentally touched the boy's erection, causing his organ to throb harder and Karin blushed deeper, and there she accidentally demanded to know why is his penis hard.

Embarrassed, Touta said that it's been happening since he hit puberty and after living with Yukihime two years ago, and there Karin demanded to know if he TOUCHED himself while watching Yukihime taking a bath, which Touta said while he did get erections when seeing Yukihime in sexy attire, he did not have any perverted thoughts, which Karin appeared skeptical of this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I never fantasize Yukihime…not even once."

"Really? You've been living with her for the past two years…and yet you claim you never do any perverted actions toward her…?"

"It's true, senpai."

"…"

"You better not try anything today at Yukihime…"

"Hey…I'd never do that even today."

"…"

Wanting to break off the awkward atmosphere, Karin leaves amid the heavy blush on her cheeks, while Touta blinked his eyes at what is going on, though he looked down and realized how hard his penis was, and he immediately closes the door, and waited for his organ to soften, as he wondered how long has his organ stayed hard.

At the hallway, Karin was standing, still blushing hard at what happened a while ago. She could not believe that she actually stared at Touta's body, and his organ, which she shook her head as she tries to get the image off her mind. She feared that she might get infected with his pervertedness and that is something she wanted to avoid.

She then stared at her hand, and sighed as she is forced to recall how she accidentally touched Touta's organ, feeling it smooth skin and hardness and wondered how and why Yukihime put up with him for the past two years.

"Really, what was Yukihime thinking and why bring that idiot here…"

By then she recalled about what Konomaru said about forming a Pactio, and there she recalled the memory in her past where she and Yukihime attempted to form one several centuries ago, and this prompted her to come up with a way to get stronger, not becoming a burden to her allies, to become useful to Yukihime and told become an important person in Yukihime's life.

There she is seen walking the hallway, and Gengoru Makabe is seen passing by, where he greeted Karin, which she gave a quick greeting before moving along.

"Oh, Karin."

"Hi."

"Huh?"

"Sorry…I'm busy."

"Hey…did something happened?"

"Not now."

"Hmm…why are you so…?"

"Later."

Makabe blinked his eyes as he never seen Karin that serious before, and Santa showed up, and wondered if something happened as he never seen Karin so serious-minded before, though Makabe smiled and said that as long as nothing bad happened, Karin is fine, which Santa asked if he is sure, which Makabe tells Santa that there is nothing to worry about.

"It's fine. Karin's okay."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I never see her THAT serious before…"

"She always have. Always."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Karin-san…"

-x-

At her office, Yukihime had just put down the phone after making another successful business deal and as she pondered on what to do next, Karin entered the office, and Yukihime stared at Karin, seeing the serious look on her face, and the UQ Holder founder sensed that something serious is up, and is curious to see what this is all about.

Karin went to Yukihime and asked her to kiss her, which Yukihime raised an eyebrow and asked if the request has a ROMANTIC tone, which Karin blushed deeply, and corrected herself and said she wants to form a Pactio with Yukihime, which the UQ Holder founder sensed that something like this is bound to happen after recalling that the attempt several centuries ago was interrupted by a pureblood vampire that led to some unpleasant memories.

Yukihime asked Karin if she is sure and if she is prepared for anything, which Karin nodded and said she is ready and will shoulder everything that would happen after.

"Are you sure about this, Karin?"

"Yes, Yukihime!"

"May I remind you that…"

"I know! I'm prepared for that!"

"Just to be sure…I don't want you to…"

"I'll bear it!"

"Karin…"

"Yukihime!"

After that, Yukihime accepted the request and kissed Karin to start the pact, but after several seconds, something happened as both females were thrown back separately, and as Karin wondered what just happened, Yukihime sadly told Karin and forming a Pactio is impossible, and it cannot be changed no matter what they do.

Karin blinked her eyes and asked Yukihime what she means, and there the UQ Holder founder told Karin the reason why, much to Karin's shock and disbelief.

"N-no…"

"I'm sorry, Karin."

"That…that…"

"We cannot form a Pactio, no matter what we do…"

"But…"

"You have to accept it, Karin."

"I…I…"

"So sorry, Karin."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, as the events took place during the manga, around chapters 152 to 156, but I added a few extras here, where Karin developed some conflicting feelings toward Touta, and this is just the start…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Karin is upset that she couldn't form a Pactio with Yukihime and storms off, and Touta went after her, where he struggles to calm her down and learn why is she walking off on her own…

See you in late April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Chase In the City

**Sensual Pactio**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

_**Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Karin underwent a morale crisis, and it's up to Touta to help her get her bearings back...only if she is willing….

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 2: Machi o ou_**

At her office, Yukihime had just put down the phone after making another successful business deal and as she pondered on what to do next, Karin entered the office, and Yukihime stared at Karin, seeing the serious look on her face, and the UQ Holder founder sensed that something serious is up, and is curious to see what this is all about.

Karin went to Yukihime and asked her to kiss her, which Yukihime raised an eyebrow and asked if the request has a ROMANTIC tone, which Karin blushed deeply, and corrected herself and said she wants to form a Pactio with Yukihime, which the UQ Holder founder sensed that something like this is bound to happen after recalling that the attempt several centuries ago was interrupted by a pureblood vampire that led to some unpleasant memories.

Yukihime asked Karin if she is sure and if she is prepared for anything, which Karin nodded and said she is ready and will shoulder everything that would happen after.

"Are you sure about this, Karin?"

"Yes, Yukihime!"

"May I remind you that…"

"I know! I'm prepared for that!"

"Just to be sure…I don't want you to…"

"I'll bear it!"

"Karin…"

"Yukihime!"

After that, Yukihime accepted the request and kissed Karin to start the pact, but after several seconds, something happened as both females were thrown back separately, and as Karin wondered what just happened, Yukihime sadly told Karin and forming a Pactio is impossible, and it cannot be changed no matter what they do.

Karin blinked her eyes and asked Yukihime what she means, and there the UQ Holder founder told Karin the reason why, much to Karin's shock and disbelief.

"N-no…"

"I'm sorry, Karin."

"That…that…"

"We cannot form a Pactio, no matter what we do…"

"But…"

"You have to accept it, Karin."

"I…I…"

"So sorry, Karin."

Karin couldn't believe why this happened, but Yukihime offered a consolation, saying that she form a Pactio with someone else, and when Karin asked how and who, Yukihime explained to her about it, and she stared wide-eyed at hearing this, and she appeared to be in a state of disbelief at hearing what she is told about, and she could not believe at the explanation that Yukihime said.

Karin asked again for confirmation, and Yukihime nodded, saying that this is her only other option if she wanted to form a Pactio, as forming one with her is impossible, and Karin twitched her eyes non-stop.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, Karin."

"But..."

"Forming a contract with me is impossible...but with someone else like..."

"You...can't be..."

"I am, Karin."

"Yukihime-sama..."

"That's your only option."

-x-

Outside, Touta and the others are chatting happily after trying a video game where the main character formed contracts with the female protagonists, and it was fun to play with it and they are so enamored that they have no idea what occurred inside Yukihime's office minutes ago.

"That was fun..."

"Yeah, it was."

"I sure had a blast!"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Sure did."

"Let's play again, Touta."

"Sure."

By then they saw Karin walking from the building, looking sullen, and Touta and the others saw her and noticed that she appeared to be down, and Touta began calling her, asking her to join them as they want to have a bit of fun in trying out the video game, but Karin glared at him before proceeding to walk away, and Touta sensed that something is up.

He called her again but Karin ignored her as she proceeded to walk off but Touta tries to call her back, to no success as she ignored him, as for a reason she seemed to be pissed off after seeing his presence and wanted to have nothing to do with him.

"Karin-senpai!"

"…"

"Hey!"

"…"

"Karin-senpai!"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…"

Karin then boarded the sky-cycle and speeds off, and there Touta realizes that something is wrong so he went to Shinobu and asked if he can borrow one of her vehicles, promising to return it once he catches up with Karin.

Shinobu nodded and tells Touta to be careful, which he nodded and as he is about to leave, she tells him that the vehicle he is about to use is in topnotch shape so he can use it as much as he needs to.

"Okay, got it!"

"Just be careful, Touta!"

"I will!"

"Make sure you don't get into any trouble!"

"I won't, Shinobu! Count on it!"

"Okay!"

"Got to go!"

"Be careful, Touta!"

After that, Touta speeds off, and soon catches up with Karin, urging her to stop and tell her what is wrong, stating that he can help her, but Karin tells him to leave her alone, and stay away from her, which only made Touta more concerned.

Touta speeds up and tries to catch up with her, but she speeds up and drives further away, causing a high-speed chase as Touta tries to catch up with Karin and urges her to tell him what is wrong, promising to help her in the best of his abilities, but Karin stubbornly refuses and tells him to go away.

"Karin-senpai!"

"Go away!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just go away!"

"Tell me what's wrong! I might help!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Karin-senpai!"

"Just go away, damn you!"

Touta is unwilling to listen and keeps on chasing her, and this went on for almost 45 minutes, and soon the two were forced to land their vehicles to a nearby gas station as the sky-cycles are nearly depleted of fuel, and there Touta asked Karin what is wrong and why is she acting so rash, which she ignored him at first, as she refuses to open up to him.

Touta persisted and touched her shoulder gently, telling her that she can tell him, saying that he is willing to listen, but she grabbed him by his collar and glared at him, saying that she doesn't want to see his face and tells him to leave her alone for now or else she would go all-out on him.

"Touta Konoe..."

"…"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

"…"

"And don't follow me."

"…"

Touta stared in surprise as Karin glared at him and he could feel the aura surrounding her, and she pushed him away before walking off, yet Touta is unwilling to let her go and kept on following her, persisting until he managed to get close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently told her to calm down and tell him what is wrong.

He said that he is worried about her and that even the members and crew of UQ Holder are worried after seeing her walk off earlier and he told her that they would be worried if she were to leave in such a manner and said that he would see to it that she comes back to Fairyland Hall with him so as to assure to the rest that she is okay.

"Karin-senpai..."

"…"

"Don't make it hard on me."

"…"

"The others are worried about you."

"…"

"Tell me what's wrong. I might help you.."

"…"

Karin gritted her teeth as she couldn't react to his gentle prodding, and suddenly rain began to pour, and soon the two teens are drenched in rainwater, but Touta tells her to stay put as he will buy an umbrella so that they can have a shield against the rain and he ran off to buy one, and Karin watches him leave and she felt shameful upon realizing that taking her frustration out on Touta was wrong.

She then walked off feeling down, and feeling bad that what she did is wrong, but most of all, she wondered why she couldn't form a Pactio with Yukihime, and why is this happening, especially when Yukihime told her why forming a Pactio with her is impossible.

As Karin walked off, Touta arrived and saw her walk away, and he went after her, and covered her with the umbrella he bought and tells her to simmer down as she would get drenched further if she doesn't use the umbrella that he bought.

"Karin-senpai.

"…"

"Here."

"…"

"It would be bad if you catch a cold."

"…"

"Tell me what's the matter. I'm willing to listen."

"…"

After a few minutes of silence, Karin finally spoke, and apologized to Touta for her behavior, stating that she was wrong to take her anger out on him over something that he is not involved in, and this made Touta baffled and he asked her if something happened, and asked if she is upset about being left out on playing a video game that the others are playing earlier.

Karin shook her head and said it's not about that, but is hesitant to tell him as this was a personal thing, but Touta encouraged her to tell him, saying that he is willing to listen and that he might help her with her problem, which Karin stared in surprise.

"Karin-senpai..."

"…"

"It's okay."

"…"

"You can tell me what is wrong."

"…"

"I might be able to help you."

"…"

-x-

Back at Fairyland Hall, Konomaru, Kirie, Shinobu and Mizore are talking about what happened earlier, as they felt worried about Karin's behavior, and that Touta went after her, which the four youngsters felt worried about what would happen to the two of their friends, and hoped that both Touta and Karin would be okay and not run into trouble.

"Karin..."

"Will she be okay?

"Touta went after her."

"Yeah, and knowing him, I'm sure that he can reach out to her."

"Still, what happened to Karin?"

"Maybe...it's about the Pactio."

"Eh?"

"Really?"

As the four of them are pondering on whether to go venture out and look for the two of their friends, Albert Chamomile showed up and assured to the four youths that Touta and Karin will be okay, stating that Karin is just undergoing an emotional crisis and that Touta will surely bring her back here, thus he advised the four youths that there is no need to go out at this time.

The four youths are divided at this, but were assured that everything will be okay, and thus they agreed not to go out on their own.

"Okay..."

"If you say so..,"

"I suppose..."

"Guess that would be fine..."

"If Touta's the one who can bring her back..."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Then let's wait."

"Right."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the events took place during the manga, around chapters 152 to 156, but I added a few extras here, where Karin developed some conflicting feelings toward Touta, and this is just the start…

Now the conflict dragged the two teens into the city, and now Touta would have to persuade Karin to open up in order to help her...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Karin opens up to Touta on why she couldn't form a Pactio with Yukihime, and Touta listens and see what he can do to help…

See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Karin's Past

**Sensual Pactio**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Karin's past will be revealed which would affect Touta in a way, and how this would present itself given that she was unable to form a contract with Yukihime.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Karin no kako**_

Touta stared in surprise as Karin glared at him and he could feel the aura surrounding her, and she pushed him away before walking off, yet Touta is unwilling to let her go and kept on following her, persisting until he managed to get close to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently told her to calm down and tell him what is wrong.

He said that he is worried about her and that even the members and crew of UQ Holder are worried after seeing her walk off earlier and he told her that they would be worried if she were to leave in such a manner and said that he would see to it that she comes back to Fairyland Hall with him so as to assure to the rest that she is okay.

"Karin-senpai..."

"…"

"Don't make it hard on me."

"…"

"The others are worried about you."

"…"

"Tell me what's wrong. I might help you.."

"…"

Karin gritted her teeth as she couldn't react to his gentle prodding, and suddenly rain began to pour, and soon the two teens are drenched in rainwater, but Touta tells her to stay put as he will buy an umbrella so that they can have a shield against the rain and he ran off to buy one, and Karin watches him leave and she felt shameful upon realizing that taking her frustration out on Touta was wrong.

She then walked off feeling down, and feeling bad that what she did is wrong, but most of all, she wondered why she couldn't form a Pactio with Yukihime, and why is this happening, especially when Yukihime told her why forming a Pactio with her is impossible.

As Karin walked off, Touta arrived and saw her walk away, and he went after her, and covered her with the umbrella he bought and tells her to simmer down as she would get drenched further if she doesn't use the umbrella that he bought.

"Karin-senpai.

"…"

"Here…"

"…"

"It would be bad if you catch a cold."

"…"

"Tell me what the matter is. I'm willing to listen."

"…"

After a few minutes of silence, Karin finally spoke, and apologized to Touta for her behavior, stating that she was wrong to take her anger out on him over something that he is not involved in, and this made Touta baffled and he asked her if something happened, and asked if she is upset about being left out on playing a video game that the others are playing earlier.

"No. it's not that."

"Huh?"

"It was…"

"Come on, tell me."

"…"

"I might help."

"I…"

"…"

Karin shook her head and said it's not about that, but is hesitant to tell him as this was a personal thing, but Touta encouraged her to tell him, saying that he is willing to listen and that he might help her with her problem, which Karin stared in surprise.

"Karin-senpai..."

"…"

"It's okay."

"…"

"You can tell me what is wrong."

"…"

"I might be able to help you."

"…"

Seeing how sincere Touta is, she reluctantly told him about her past, such as how she became an immortal in the first place, how she met Yukihime centuries ago, and how she became a member of UQ Holder, as well as the struggles she and Yukihime endured before the present day came.

There Karin told Touta about how she became an immortal, as well as saying that she is based on the traitor JUDAS, having said that she did an UNFORGIVABLE action that made her feel guilty and committed suicide by hanging, only to find out that she was cursed, and thus she has to endure years of living with the sin she has to bear.

Karin told Touta that in the decades and decades of wandering, she encountered Yukihime (in her true form) and she began engaging her in combat, which she finds herself on the losing end, and after battling her for days, she came to a grudging respect and wishes for her to follow Yukihime, having nowhere else to go.

Yukihime smirked and said not to expect anything in return, which Karin said she doesn't mind it at all.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You'll encounter a lot of…"

"I won't mind it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

Touta listened carefully when Karin encountered the person who turn out to be Shishido, and the trio travelled together, where they went to town after town, and they formed an alliance of sorts as they each have an agenda that seemingly coincide with taking down someone they fought before.

According to Karin, she, Yukihime and Shishido at a town were dining when they sensed a malevolent force and they immediately evacuate the tavern they are staying when a strong explosion shook the tavern, which Shishido managed to use his power to teleport the people to a safe distance.

There they realized that a powerful and malevolent immortal is after them, and there Shishido advised that they best avoid this immortal for now as they are not strong enough to take him head-on, which Yukihime and Karin agreed.

"For now, it's best if we avoid that guy…"

"…"

"…"

"He's too strong for us to deal with."

"No arguments from me."

"Me too."

"Good!"

"…"

"…"

Touta was silent when told all of this by Karin, and there she told him that what she and Yukihime went through is no walk in the park, as they are constantly on the run due to the immortal, who is identified as Baal, pursuing them.

Karin then went on to tell Touta that when she and Yukihime went separate ways with Shishido, the two females are now pondering on what to do as they need to think of a way to get stronger and face Baal, as they cannot keep running away forever.

In the flashback, Yukihime tells Karin that she has to forge her own path which Karion said that she has none as she has nowhere to go, and she would rather go with Yukihime than being alone, which Yukihime appeared hesitant at first, as she is concerned that Karin would get hurt even though she is already an immortal.

She tells her that there is no point hanging around her but Karin insisted in going with her wherever she goes.

"Karin…"

"Please! Take me with you!"

"…"

"I have nowhere else to go!"

"But…"

"Just take me with you!"

"I…"

"Watch out!"

The scene shows that Baal has already appeared and ambushed the two females, with the immortal boy force-fed Karin with a seed that turned her into a tree, and she didn't know what happened next, as she remained in tree form for centuries until someone free her and leaned that she is now in the industrial era (around the 1920s), and a kind Samaritan gives her food and lodging, and she stayed there for some time until she found Yukihime, and the two females are reunited.

There Yukihime told Karin that she managed to outwit Baal and kept him behind before managing to find Karin, stating that it wasn't easy staving off Baal at it took a whole lot of effort to partially rebuke the immortal boy until managing to get away from him.

"…and that's how it happened…"

"…"

"I managed to get away from him…"

"…"

"So you shouldn't be worrying about that kid…"

"…"

"Now then…"

"…"

Yukihime then told Karin that she decided to form an organization that consists of benevolent immortals who will combat the malevolent ones, as well as to protect humanity and other threats to society, which Karin agreed, and thus UQ Holder is born, and this started their mission to find and recruit immortals who shared Yukihime;s cause, and Shishido is among those found and recruited.

As UQ Holder in in the process of being strengthen, Yukihime told Karin about how to get stronger, in which a ritual called Pactio is made, and after being told how it works, Karin eagerly offered herself to Yukihime, though for some reason Yukihime appeared hesitant and stalled her for several decades until the present day

There Karin told Touta the reason why she walked out from Fairyland Hall hours ago.

"…and that's why…"

"I see…"

"I suppose…I deserve it…but…"

"Huh?"

"Yukihime doesn't deserved to be rejected!"

"…"

"I should be the one to suffer! Not her!"

"…"

Touta stared in silence at seeing what Karin went through, and now he finally realized why she is been in a bad mood, as the hopes of forming a Pactio with Yukihime is impossible due to Yukihime's circumstances, as well as Karin said that she is cursed like this thus she can never form a Pactio, and there she said she probably deserve it for betraying someone from before and felt that the Almighty is right in cursing her.

Touta wanted to disagree as he felt that this doesn't make sense, but Karin became emotionally upset and kept ranting about how cursed she is and started crying, and there Touta saw her emotional pain, and began to hug her, which surprised her, but eventually accepted the gesture and hugged him in return, and there they remain like this as the rain dropped harder, but minutes later Karin calm down and as Touta made soothing sounds, assuring to her that she is never alone in her struggle.

"Easy…"

"…"

"It's okay…"

"…"

"There, there…"

"…"

"It's going to be okay…"

"…"

Touta assured to her that though she gained immortality in a different situation, it doesn't mean that she is cursed to fate, and said that there may be a way for her to form a Pactio, which she asked how would that be possible, given that she couldn't form one with Yukihime, and yet Touta said he is sure that there is another way for her to form a Pactio and suggested that they need to find a place to dry off and discuss this in private.

Karin then said she knows of a place where they can talk it over, which made him curious.

"Come with me."

"Huh?"

"I have a place where we can ease off from the rain."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Come on. we'll get drenched if we stay here."

"Okay."

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it retells the manga chapter about how Karin met Yukihime, and how she endured everything up until this point, and now Touta mananged to sooth the upset Karin, where he suggests that they talk somewhere and figure out a way to make a Pactio due to her situation…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Touta tells Karin on how to solve her problem, which makes her uncomfortable at first…but will she be willing to go with it…?

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late May or early June)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. Commencing The Pactio

**Sensual Pactio**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the much-awaited Pactio-making will be highlighted, and how this would present itself given that she was unable to form a contract with Yukihime.

But given that this would involve Touta, you get to see how this would be different and how Touta and Karin would pull it off, which will be shown below.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 4: Saishū-hō no kaishi**_

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at an apartment-type complex, where Karin and Touta entered, and both are drenched due to the heavy rain, and the two teens took off their shoes and socks, and there she tells him to take his clothes off and put on a bathrobe, as she has no spare clothes for boys, which he said he doesn't mind it, and started to take his clothes off, until he is naked.

Karin stared in surprise while blushing, seeing that he ACTUALLY stripped naked, and got to see a clear view of Touta's penis, which was FULLY SHAVED, cute-looking, and she twitched her eyes at how dense the 14-year old boy is, and wondered if he is in the right mind or not, as he seemed to forget that he is not at Fairyland Hall and began to reprimand him for his foolishness.

Touta blinked his eyes and said that it's better to strip here as going to the bathroom would cause droplets of water to drip on the floor and make a mess, and Karin sighed as she tells him to put on his bathrobe while she puts his wet clothes on the heater.

"Whatever, just put on the bathrobe already."

"Okay."

"Geez. I don't know what's on your mind…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Karin-senpai…?"

"I said nothing."

"…"

After that, Karin went to the bathroom to remove her clothes and put them on the dryer after putting on a bathrobe, and there she offered to make some food, but Touta volunteered to do the cooking, which she sighed and said it fine, and there he went to the kitchen to look for some ingredients, and after finding some he began to put them together and began cooking.

Karin stared at Touta, seeing that he appeared to be his usual self even after what happened, wondering what is there in him that makes it difficult not to get along with Touta, and how he is so upbeat even after the way she treated him in the past several months. She wondered if that's his nature or if this is because he spent the last two years living with Yukihime.

After that, dinner was served and to Karin's surprise, the food that Touta cooked was delicious, and to her amazement she finds herself enjoying it, and there Touta began chatting at her about usual topics, and she just nodded and all, seeing that he can be decent at times despite his childish behavior though he can be serious at times.

After that, both went to the living room and sat, with Karin on the sofa while Touta stood, and there they began discussing about why Karin is unable to form a Pactio with Yukihime, and while discussing, he took note of the details Karin gave, and he slowly appeared to get the gist and made some deductions on the reasons why.

"…and that's what I deduced so far…"

"Are you serious, Touta?"

"From what I figured…"

"So you're saying…?"

"I think I got an idea on what went on, senpai."

"Which is…?"

"This."

"Huh?"

In the middle of the discussion, Touta went forward and kissed Karin on the lips, surprising her while an unknown force happened again, and just like what happened to her and Yukihime, Karin and Touta were thrown back, and she was shocked that it happened to Touta as well, and there she felt sullen that she was cursed as she cannot do things like kissing someone, commenting that she deserved to be cursed for eternity.

Touta got up and tells her he doesn't agree with that and believe that it is not fate, and states that it would take one's belief to overcome this, which surprised Karin, and asked him what made him say something like that, which he said that he feels that one can fight fate and it is up to one's will to face any challenge or adversity.

"You mean…?"

"Yes. if there's a will, there's a way."

"And you're saying…?"

"I think we can make the Pactio work."

"How? Every time I kiss someone I got thrown back and…"

"I thought of something to keep this force from splitting us."

"Huh?"

"And it's like this…"

Touta then suggested that he would form a barrier while attempting to do another Pactio, which she asked if they would have to kiss again, and he thought about it, wondering if there is another way, and Karin became anxious, as well as feeling compelled seeing that Touta is willing to go far just to help her, and tells him she won't mind the kiss and tells him to go ahead.

He asked if she is fine with it and she nodded, saying that she really need it and want to fight fate, and will put her trust in him if that would help her casts her fears and doubts aside.

"Really, senpai…?"

"Yes."

"Well…I'll look for an alternative…"

"No need. We should proceed."

"Are you sure, Karin-senpai…?"

"Yes. please."

"O-okay…"

"…"

Nodding, Touta tells Karin to brace herself as he formed a barrier around them and went closer, where he puts his lips on her, and they kissed, and the unseen force happened, but the barrier puts the force at bay and there Touta kissed her again, and Karin followed suit, where their bodies glowed a bit, but then an unexpected side effect ensued, where their bodies are slowly getting AROUSED, giving them a pleasurable-like feeling.

But then the force that tries to reject Karin somewhat penetrated the barrier and struck the two immortal teens, but instead of feeling pain, it further increases the arousal in their bodies, while their bathrobes slowly disintegrated, leaving them completely naked.

The unseen force momentarily separates the two teens, but Touta tells her not to give up and told her to hold on to him, which she nodded, but then blushed upon seeing the boy's penis, which was at FULL STRENGTH, and FULLY SHAVED, and asked him how can they continue doing the Pactio if he is in THAT STATE.

"Touta!"

"Huh?"

"How can we? Your crotch is pointing straight!"

"Ah…"

"Can we…"

"Um…"

"Touta…"

"Ahh…"

However, despite feeling the arousal, Touta tells her to just focus on the Pactio ritual before the unseen force attempts to disrupt the proceeding, and the blushing Karin was initially hesitant to do so, but seeing the seriousness of Touta's face, as well as seeing that he really wanted to help her, Karin finally complies as she lay on the sofa as Touta lay on top of her and kissed her again.

There the Pactio ritual recommences as the unseen force strikes again, and attempts to disrupt it, but somehow the two teens resisted as both hugged each other while kissing, but then as the unseen force tries to disrupt it, Touta's body seemed to move on its own, and went closer to Karin's in an effort to resist the force's attempts to separate them.

However, in doing so, Touta unknowingly caused his penis to enter Karin's SHAVED WOMANHOOD, and this caused a sudden jolt of pleasure to envelope their bodies, as the Saintess of Steel thrusts her hips upward while Touta pushed his erection forward, going further inside her.

Both teen moaned through the kiss as they unknowingly began to have INTERCOURSE while fighting the effects of the force's attempt to separate them, while at the same time their bodies are feeling the sensual pleasure enveloping their bodies.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

The scene shows that Touta's hips are moving while thrusting his erection, pulling and pushing, then the scene zoomed inside Karin's SHAVED WOMANHOOD where you can see Touta's hard penis rubbing her INNER WALLS, producing sensual frictions as his penis throbbed harder while her INNER WALLS further got lubricated.

As the two teens continued to kiss, Karin was feeling the pleasure as her legs spread to give him access, while Touta unknowingly kept on thrusting his penis while focusing on trying to complete the Pactio, even though he could feel his organ getting stronger while throbbing harder.

Her hand held his back as she kept on holding him, yet her other hand went lower and squeezed his buttocks before moving further to caress his balls, but then Touta thrusts his penis further inside her as the pleasure increases while the force continued its attempt to disrupt the Pactio ritual, yet the two teens continue to resist.

In his attempts to fight off the force's power, Touta tries to hold Karin closer, and she did the same, both hugging each other, but at the same time, his erect penis went further inside her and this further arouses the two teens, with Touta and Karin moaned through the kiss, feeling the pleasure getting stronger even though they were too busy trying to complete the ritual.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

The scene shows that Touta's penis kept on pushing its way forward, and the INNER WALLS within Karin's WOMANHOOD were continually being rubbed, and this further arouses the two teens, as you can see his organ throbbing harder and harder, while at the same time her body is continually being aroused, as his penis kept on pushing its way forward.

Then something happened as their bodies glowed again, while at the same time the ritual is starting to commence its FINAL phase to complete it, and both teens levitated for a moment while hugging each other while they continue to kiss passionately.

Then their bodies are now entering a state where an OVERLOADING SENSATION enveloped them as they appear to feel that something within them is about to CHARGE up and threaten to EXPLODE.

Both teens moaned through the kiss as their bodies feel the sensual energy flow within them which made it hard for them to resist, as the feeling they felt was somewhat incredible…and PLEASURABLE.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

The scene zoomed inside Karin's WOMANHOOD, where you can see its VAGINAL MUSCLES contract, and its INNER WALLS clenching, squeezing Touta's penis, which continue to move back and forth, despite being squeezed in a sensual way.

But then the boy's penis began to increase in speed and tries to push its way through while the VAGINAL MUSCLES and the INNER WALLS continue to squeeze the boy's organ, and soon Karin reached her FIRST TIME, in which her body went rigid for a moment before relaxing.

Moments later the scene shows that Touta's penis kept on pushing its way through, then it began to throb and throb a few times before it pulsed, where gel-like substance shoots out from the HEAD of Touta's penis, which was whitish and a bit thick, firing like a water pistol as it shoots out eight shots in every three-second intervals.

Karin and Touta moaned through the kiss as the unseen force slowly ceases its assaults as the Pactio ritual reaches completion, and moments later Touta stopped his movement as he went still, and seconds later slowly slumped on the floor, exhausted physically after using his mana to keep the unseen force at bay, completing the ritual and unknowingly had PHYSICAL RITUAL with Karin.

Karin laid still on the sofa, feeling quite exhausted herself, but soon blushed when she felt her WOMANHOOD feeling a bit numb, and when she glanced at Touta, he was laying on his back at saw his penis pointing straight before it began to soften.

She realized that they had SEX while the Pactio ritual is ongoing but then she saw something on her hand, which appeared to be a tarot-like card. Upon inspecting it she is amazed that it was a Pactio card, and realized that she formed a contract with Touta, which leaves her amazed, and glad. She had to admit, Touta can be reliable and he somehow helped her overcome her fears and doubts.

She slowly sat beside Touta on the floor, who looked oblivious to his surroundings and she tells him that she really owe him one and said she will cherish him more as a comrade-in-arms and a friend, though he seemingly heard nothing as he is exhausted from what they just did.

"Touta Konoe…"

"…"

"Looks like I really owe you one."

"…"

"You have my gratitude. I will treat you like a real friend."

"…"

"Thank you, Touta…"

"…"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as it retells the manga chapter about how Karin and Touta pulled off the Pactio ritual, but I added a some degree by adding an unintentional love scene during the ritual, and in the end the Pactio went smoothly just like in the manga…

Looks like Karin is happy with how things turn out, but given the fact that they unknowingly WENT ALL THE WAY, where would this take her and Touta to?

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Touta and Karin CELEBRATE on her getting a Pactio contract, but then they discovered something that they never thought would expect…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. The Morning After

**Sensual Pactio**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the events of the Pactio ritual will be depicted and what Karin would do once she gets the gist of what transpired, and what her feelings for Touta would be like, especially after he helped her cast aside her fears and doubts.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Mōninguafutā**_

Karin laid still on the sofa, feeling quite exhausted herself, but soon blushed when she felt her WOMANHOOD feeling a bit numb, and when she glanced at Touta, he was laying on his back at saw his penis pointing straight before it began to soften.

She realized that they had SEX while the Pactio ritual is ongoing but then she saw something on her hand, which appeared to be a tarot-like card. Upon inspecting it she is amazed that it was a Pactio card, and realized that she formed a contract with Touta, which leaves her amazed, and glad. She had to admit, Touta can be reliable and he somehow helped her overcome her fears and doubts.

She slowly sat beside Touta on the floor, who looked oblivious to his surroundings and she tells him that she really owe him one and said she will cherish him more as a comrade-in-arms and a friend, though he seemingly heard nothing as he is exhausted from what they just did.

"Touta Konoe…"

"…"

"Looks like I really owe you one."

"…"

"You have my gratitude. I will treat you like a real friend."

"…"

"Thank you, Touta…"

"…"

-x-

By morning, Karin slowly woke up as the time now is 06:00, and there you can see that she is laying her head on Touta's chest as she ended up sleeping beside him due to exhaustion because of the Pactio ritual they made, and as Karin lay still, she suddenly realize and recall the events from last night and slowly sat up, where she saw Touta still asleep.

He had a serene look on his face and she couldn't help but think how cute he looked while asleep. Her hand moved and brushed his hair and as she looked the other way, her eyes stared wide-eyed at an unexpected sight.

His SHAVED penis is pointing straight and in FULL STRENGTH, which throbbed a bit, which made Karin wonder if Touta is awake or not, and there recall what they did last night and wondered if Touta really did this as part of the Pactio ritual.

"_Really…did we have to do that…?_"

As Karin is about to get up, her eyes caught sight of the boy's organ, and to her surprise she finds it…cute-looking and for some reason she was compelled to get closer and stared at Touta's penis, which she wondered why it looked so attractive.

Although she finds Touta irritating at times she has to admit that Touta is a very reliable boy when the opportunity rises, and when she glanced at the boy, who is still asleep, Karin carefully moved her hand and slowly touched his penis, and her eyebrow raised when his organ throbbed at the contact she made, feeling it's smooth skin and hardness.

It was the first time that Karin touched a boy's organ, and her cheeks reddened as she could feel it pulsed on her palm, feeling it hardened even more, and for some reason she couldn't let go as her hand remained encircled on the boy's penis, as it hardened even further.

And there a mental debate ensued, where one side of her told her to stop the foolishness, while the other side encouraged her to try and continue touching him.

_"Go on...touch it..."_

_"Don't do it! You'll become a hentai!"_

_"Do it...it'll be nice...it would be a good learning experience for you..."_

_"Don't!"_

_"Do it! Feel it...his PEE-PEE would feel good in your hand..."_

_"Don't! What would Touta Konoe think if he wakes up and caught you?"_

_"Relax...loosen up...feel his penis..."_

_"Don't! don't do it!"_

The naughty side seemingly won as Karin's hand remained on Touta's organ and began to gently touched and explore it, and her eyes slowly widen as his penis reacted to her touch, as it further hardened in her palm and soon it reached full strength, throbbing, and there she saw his erection in full size and strength, and she can feel how smooth, yet hard his penis was, and she couldn't decide whether to let go or not, her fingers still wrapped around Touta's penis, feeling it hardening further.

-x-

At the streets, Makabe and Ameya are walking by, having just taken down some muggers who were attempting to rob the two UQ Holder members and are currently knocked out after an effortless fight which Makabe felt annoyed that people these days are stooping so low, and wished that people grow a spine and find a legitimate job instead of robbing people.

Ameya tried to calm his comrade down and suggested that they head to one of their HANGOUTS and stay there as the rain hasn't calmed down yet, which Makabe felt it is a good idea as he is already drenched from the non-stop downpour.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"So then…"

"We head there now. The rain is making me drenched."

"Good. That's good to hear…"

"Come on."

"Coming…"

Suddenly another group of muggers showed up, and are looking for anything they can get, and are willing to take on any passerby who have cash or valuables, not caring to check if their targets are rich or not, and there they began to pick on the two UQ Holder members, unaware of who they are, as all they care is to rob them no matter what.

Makabe face-palmed at the sudden interruption and Ameya tries to calm him down and said he will handle it, and there he asked the men to let them through as they are in a hurry, but the men told the two to surrender any cash they have or any valuables, or else they will suffer a bad night at the hospital and even warned them not to scream out for help.

"Hand it over."

"Cash and/or anything you got."

"Do it now."

"Or we'll beat you up."

"Don't even try to scream for help."

"No one will come to help."

"And we mean it."

"Give up your valuables or else."

Makabe glared at them and told the muggers to get out of their way, and Ameya tells his comrade to calm down, but Makabe said he can't afford to get stalled as the rain is about to get worse, and he is already drenched, but Ameya said it won't take long before they put the punks in their places.

"Don't get pissed, Makabe…"

"…"

"I'll handle those goons."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then hurry it up."

"Sure, sure…"

"…"

The muggers overheard it and felt insulted, where the goons told their leader that the two men are looking down on them, and urged that they start beating them up and take whatever valuables they have, which the leader nodded and told his goons not to hold back and beat the two targets senselessly, which the goons roared in approval.

"YEAH!"

"SURE!"

"YOU GOT IT!"

"WE'LL BEAT THEM UP!"

"YEAH!"

"SURE!"

"YOU GOT IT!"

"WE'LL BEAT THEM UP!"

Makabe and Ameya glanced at each other, with the former asking the latter if they should hold back or go all-out, which the two UQ Holder members debated for a bit before coming to an agreement, seeing that this might not take too long and felt that this situation is necessary given the delay they just got, and realized that this might serve as a warm-up after getting drenched in the rain.

"So then, Makabe…"

"Yeah."

"So we're in agreement?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Okay, then…"

"Let's get this over with."

"Sure!"

"…"

-x-

Back at the apartment where Karin and Touta are staying, the scene shows that minutes have passed, and Karin is still exploring Touta's penis, which remained hard, and she can feel it throb and vibrate, as her fingers caressed its HEAD, and as she stopped, she can see his erection throbbing back and fro, and she appeared mesmerized as she finds it cute, since his organ was FULLY SHAVED, and another mental debate took place inside her head where the NAUGHTY Karin tempts the REAL Karin to continue rubbing Touta's penis up and down, in which the two sides began to debate.

_"Go on..."_

_"Wait...what am I doing?"_

_"You're rubbing his penis..."_

_"W-why would I...?"_

_"It's fine..."_

_"But..."_

_"Trust me...it's a good learning experience..."_

_"..."_

As the debate rages, this caused her to unknowingly grasp Touta's penis and began rubbing it up and down, it was slow at first and yet it aroused Touta even though he is asleep, and she can feel it throb in her hand, and slowly, she unknowingly increased the speed a little and his penis hardened as then rubbing continues, and Touta slowly succumbed as she began to continue rubbing his erection even though she is slowly aware of what she is doing.

She then saw a small bottle of baby oil and she reached it, pouring a small content on her hand and began to rub his penis, which gave a slippery, but warm feeling and as she rubbed him some more, his penis throbbed harder, and his legs began to part as arousal within his body increases, and Karin wondered if Touta is awake or aware of what she is doing to him, but seeing that he is still asleep, she continued her actions, as she kept on rubbing his penis up and down, and she seemed to like the feeling, and as minutes passed, Karin saw his balls elevated a bit and her left hand reached them and began to caress it while her right hand continued to rub his erection, and then his hips thrusts upward while feeling his penis throb harder.

Touta's hips began to thrust a bit upward as his penis throbbed, and started to moan a bit which Karin stared at him, seeing that he is still asleep but can feel the arousal, and he moaned softly while pushing his hips upward as Karin remained silent.

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

Karin then wondered if Touta could feel that even though he's asleep, and yet her eyes saw how adoring his face was, then her eyes shifted back to his penis as it was hardening further and she paused a bit to put a little bit of baby oil on her palm and then resumed rubbing his erection, and as the rubbing continued, and she noticed that his penis is throbbing non-stop and his hips were thrusting up a bit hard, and this tempted her to increase her rubbing, and as she did so, she felt his penis hardening further, and after several rubbings, she felt his erection pulsed non-stop, and her eyes widened as she saw his SEED shoots out from Touta's penis, and she realized that he reached orgasm, and though she knew about it through books, it was the first time she ever saw one, and for some reason she couldn't stop, and kept on rubbing his penis, as his SEED shoots upward and landed below his belly, some filled her hand, and she felt nervous, yet curious, about it, and after seven shots were fired, it was over, yet she kept on rubbing him as she felt that she wanted him to release more, where four more additional shots fired.

But she slowly stopped her actions as she felt his penis softened, and there she snapped back to reality seeing what she just did, and stared at her right hand, as some of Touta's SEED were on her fingers, and realized what just occurred.

"!"

Karin saw and grabbed a small towel and wipes off the evidence, and then rubbed his belly before throwing it at the side, and she looked around, and she blushed as she can't believe she did just that, but noticed that Touta is still asleep, and there was no hint of malice on his face, and she wondered how he stayed so innocent, and she wondered if she did anything wrong, as all she did was explore him.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Karin somewhat did something unexpected, like EXPLORING Touta in a rather innocent way…yet she wondered whv she did that despite her mental resistance though she went through with it in the end…

Makabe and Ameya are having a rather tough time, as they are drenched in the rain whilst encountering two groups of muggers…though Makabe is pissed while Ameya tried to play peacemaker…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Touta and Karin CELEBRATE on her getting a Pactio contract, but then they discovered something that they never thought would expect…while at the same time someone catches them in the act…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-August or early September)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. Second Attempt

**Sensual Pactio**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the events of the Pactio ritual aftermath will be depicted and what Karin would do once she gets the gist of what transpired, especially when Touta makes a discovery which might require a drastic measure…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: 2-Kai-me no kokoromi**_

As Karin continued to rub Touta's penis, she noticed that he is moaning in his sleep while thrusting his hips upward, and yet he showed no signs that he is aware of what is happening to him, and this made her feel quite suspicious, yet she continued her actions as something inside her made her compel to do this, despite her earlier denial.

She could feel the boy's penis throbbing harder and Touta moaned in his sleep again as his body absorbed more pleasure, as Karin's thumb accidentally rubbed the HEAD.

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

"Ahh~h…"

"…"

Karin then wondered if Touta could feel that even though he's asleep, and yet her eyes saw how adoring his face was, then her eyes shifted back to his penis as it was hardening further and she paused a bit to put a little bit of baby oil on her palm and then resumed rubbing his erection, and as the rubbing continued, and she noticed that his penis is throbbing non-stop and his hips were thrusting up a bit hard, and this tempted her to increase her rubbing, and as she did so, she felt his penis hardening further, and after several rubbings, she felt his erection pulsed non-stop, and her eyes widened as she saw his SEED shoots out from Touta's penis, and she realized that he reached orgasm, and though she knew about it through books, it was the first time she ever saw one, and for some reason she couldn't stop, and kept on rubbing his penis, as his SEED shoots upward and landed below his belly, some filled her hand, and she felt nervous, yet curious, about it, and after seven shots of his SEED were fired, it was over, yet she kept on rubbing him as she felt that she wanted him to release more, where four more additional shots fired.

But she slowly stopped her actions as she felt his penis softened, and there she snapped back to reality seeing what she just did, and stared at her right hand, as some of Touta's SEED were on her fingers, and realized what just occurred.

"!"

Karin saw and grabbed a small towel and wipes off the evidence, and then rubbed his belly before throwing it at the side, and she looked around, and she blushed as she can't believe she did just that, but noticed that Touta is still asleep, and there was no hint of malice on his face, and she wondered how he stayed so innocent, and she wondered if she did anything wrong, as all she did was explore him.

Karin then went to grab a bathrobe and puts it on, and pondered on whether to wake him up or not, but eventually decided to wake him as it is already morning, and she gently woke him as she said that they are going to make breakfast.

"Touta…"

"Hmm…?"

"Wake up."

"Hmm…?"

"It's morning already."

"Karin-senpai…?"

"Come on."

"?"

Touta sat up and looked around, and blinked his eyes when he finds himself naked, and at the same time, felt his penis throbbed a bit before getting softer, and there he tried to recall what happened last night, and Karin sighed as she told him what happened, such as making a Pactio and the fact that they ended up DOING THAT in the process.

Touta blushed as he realized that they did that without realizing it, and apologized for that, yet Karin said she won't mind it as she showed him the Pactio card, and thanked him for helping her, which Touta said it is okay, as what mattered is that she now has a means to help everyone in battle.

"Ah, it's fine. Don't sweat it."

"…"

"What matters now is that you now have the means to help out Yukihime."

"I suppose..."

"Now you believe that this fate stuff is nothing?"

"…"

"Just believe in yourself, senpai."

"Yeah…"

As Touta looked around, Karin sighed as she sees that Touta seemed to be oblivious to the fact that he is naked, but then glanced at her hand, where she realized that she just touched a boy's organ and MASSAGED it, and then glanced at her comrade, where she wondered why is she now getting fascinated towards the 14-year old boy, as she sees him as a rival for Yukihime's acceptance.

She shook her head and went to a closet to give Touta a bathrobe to wear and tells him that she would make breakfast, which made him say that he is going to volunteer, and Karin asked if he is sure, which the younger boy grinned and said he will make a delicious breakfast which she would like it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Maybe you should…"

"Don't worry. I'm a good cook."

"But you're a guest here…"

"It'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

-x-

Elswhere, the scene shifts at the streets, where Ameya and Makabe are on their way to one of their secret bases, the two men are getting a bit weary after muggers appeared one after another, intending to steal anything from their victims, and the scene shows that the muggers are sprawled on the ground, moaning in daze after getting a severe beating from the two UQ Holder members, not realizing who the two men are.

"Ow…"

"That hurts… "

"What a rush…"

"Where am I…"

"Stars…"

"I'm in heaven…"

"I'm flying…"

"Give me your money…"

As the two UQ Holder members are leaving, Ameya offered to buy Makabe a coffee as it is now morning and buying sake at this point would be impractical, which Makabe said he won't mind it as long as they don't run into any more muggers, which pisses him off.

As the two men continued their travel, another group of muggers showed up, armed with outrageous weapons, and they appeared to be under the influence of drugs, as they seemed to be brazen and not minding what they are about to do.

The muggers are armed with the following:

\- Chainsaw

\- Machine gun

\- Dynamites

\- Pillbox

\- Molotov

\- Blowtorch

The muggers then demanded to the two UQ Holders to surrender their cash and other valuables or else they will be killed on the spot, not minding the fact that they are in an open place, and not even caring if their actions would attract the police.

"Hand it over."

"Cash and/or anything you got."

"Do it now."

"Or we'll beat you up."

"Don't even try to scream for help."

"No one will come to help."

"And we mean it."

"Give up your valuables or else."

Makabe face-palmed as he felt that things like this are getting more common these days, and Ameya said that this is a form of good exercise and suggested to consider this as a form of work-out and tells his comrade that they should treat this as a form of fun activity, which Makabe just sighed.

"You serious?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Look at it this way…we now have a means of blowing up some steam."

"And that would make me feel better?"

"Better than nothing, no?"

"Fine."

"Ha-ha…"

The two UQ Holder members then crackled their fists as the muggers are getting ready to go wild, and soon a brawl is about to take place, as onlookers watched as they wondered if they should call the police or leave them alone.

-x-

At the secret hideout, after breakfast, both teens took a shower, and soon after the two teens are in their bathrobes and as Touta checked on the Pactio card, he noticed that Karin's portrait is there with her weapon, but the background was purple, and after a careful study, he realized that the ritual they made was incomplete, as a completed Pactio card would show that the card's background should be gold-colored.

He told Karin about this and she became upset, and asked what they should do about this, and there Touta told her that they would have to repeat the ritual, and said he will make a stronger barrier to keep the OPPOSING FORCE from interfering.

Karin blushed as she realized that their bodies would MERGE again and asked if there is another way, which Touta began to think, and asked her to give him some time to formulate a way, as he did not want her to have another bout of doubt.

As Touta began thinking, Karin blushed deeper, but seeing that Touta is trying hard to help her, and wanting to get the Pactio completed before someone interferes, she sighed as she tells him that she would abide by how the ritual was carried out last night, which Touta asked if she is sure.

"Yes."

"Senpai…"

"It's fine."

"I'll come up with another…"

"Let's do what we did last night."

"…"

"Please."

"…"

Karin held his hand and tells him she will do it as they have gotten this far and wanted the Pactio card completed, and Touta nodded as both teens went to the sofa, removed their bathrobes and are now naked. Karin grasped Touta's penis and caress it until reaching FULL STRENGTH, and the 14-year old boy moaned softly as this is the first time feeling such pleasure while awake and aware of his surroundings, and in turn, Touta began to caress her breasts and soon her nipples hardened, and Karin's fingers began to explore her WOMANHOOD until she is aroused.

As Karin lay on the sofa, she is blushing yet she puts her faith in Touta, as he prepared the barrier and as he lay on top of her, he glanced at her and asked if she is ready, which she nodded, telling him to do what is needed in order to complete the Pactio.

"Senpai…"

"…"

"Are you ready…?"

"Yes."

"We'll be doing this…"

"I know."

"We'll complete the Pactio. I promise."

"…"

Nodding, Touta then inserted his SHAVED, hard penis inside her WOMANHOOD, and Karin moaned softly as this is the first time feeling such pleasure while aware of her surrounding, feeling his organ rubbing her INSIDES, which aroused her, and there Touta pulled back, then pushed, then pull back, then push, repeating the process and this caused the two teens to moan in pleasure while kissing.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

There Touta placed his lips onto hers, kissing as the ritual commences, and there the two teens are now ready to face the next challenge as their bodies began to INTERACT as Touta's penis began to increase in activity as the ritual is commencing.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Karin and Touta had a bit of a morning moment before realizing that the Pactio ritual was not complete, and decided to try it again…hence the SECOND PHYSICAL CONTACT…

Makabe and Ameya are having a rather tough time, as they are drenched in the rain whilst encountering two groups of muggers…though Makabe is pissed while Ameya tried to play peacemaker…yet in the end the two men decided to have another FUN as another group of muggers showed up and intend to rob the two UQ Holder members…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Touta and Karin attempted to try completing the Pactio contract, but then they discovered something that they never thought would expect…while at the same time someone catches them in the act…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around mid-October or late November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. Completing The Pactio

**Sensual Pactio**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the events of the Pactio ritual aftermath will be depicted and what Karin would do once she gets the gist of what transpired, especially when Touta makes a discovery which might require a drastic measure…

And now the two teens are about to make another attempt…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Pakutio no kansei**_

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at the streets, where Ameya and Makabe are on their way to one of their secret bases, the two men are getting a bit weary after muggers appeared one after another, intending to steal anything from their victims, and the scene shows that the muggers are sprawled on the ground, moaning in daze after getting a severe beating from the two UQ Holder members, not realizing who the two men are.

"Ow…"

"That hurts… "

"What a rush…"

"Where am I…"

"Stars…"

"I'm in heaven…"

"I'm flying…"

"Give me your money…"

As the two UQ Holder members are leaving, Ameya tried to calm Makabe down as he is getting more and more irritated due to the constant appearances of random muggers attempting to rob their victims. Makabe is starting to get weary as things always repeated itself.

Ameya assured to him that things will pass and offered to treat him to a café within the day, which Makabe said he doubt that the coffee would calm him down, though Ameya promised that they won't be encountering any more muggers today after dispatching one a few minutes ago.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Hmph."

"I promise. We won't be seeing more idiots today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Good. Let's go."

As the two men continued their travel, another group of muggers showed up, armed with outrageous weapons, and they appeared to be under the influence of drugs, as they seemed to be brazen and not minding what they are about to do.

The muggers are armed with the following:

\- Chainsaw

\- Machine gun

\- Dynamites

\- Pillbox

\- Molotov

\- Blowtorch

The muggers then demanded to the two UQ Holders to surrender their cash and other valuables or else they will be killed on the spot, not minding the fact that they are in an open place, and not even caring if their actions would attract the police.

"Hand it over."

"Cash and/or anything you got."

"Do it now."

"Or we'll beat you up."

"Don't even try to scream for help."

"No one will come to help."

"And we mean it."

"Give up your valuables or else."

Makabe face-palmed as he felt that things like this are getting more common these days, and asked Ameya why things always happen, though his comrade said that things happen for a reason, and told him that they should get used to this kind of scenario.

"You serious?"

"Easy, Makabe…"

"I'm getting tired of this kind of…"

"Relax…"

"How can I?"

"Why don't we accept this as part of our daily routine?"

"Say what?"

"It's like this…"

Moreover, Ameya said that encountering these kind of situations are a form of good exercise and suggested to consider this as a form of work-out and tells his comrade that they should treat this as a form of fun activity, which Makabe just sighed.

By then one of the muggers approached Makabe, and this mugger torn out to be a HOMOSEXUAL, as he tells Makabe that if he couldn't offer any valuables, he can offer something else IN KIND, WINKING suggestively.

Makabe stared wide-eyed and did an uppercut, sending the mugger upward and never came down. And there he asked Ameya if they really have to beat these muggers up in order to get going, and Ameya smiled and said that this is the only way out.

"You serious? Do we have to beat these assholes in order to get past this route?"

"Yes. there's no other way."

"…"

"Look at it this way…at least we have some means of blowing up some steam."

"And that would make me feel better?"

"Better than nothing, no?"

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Ha-ha…"

The two UQ Holder members then crackled their fists as the muggers are getting ready to go wild, and soon a brawl is about to take place, as onlookers watched as they wondered if they should call the police or leave them alone.

-x-

At the secret hideout, the two naked teens kissed passionately as Touta slowly caressed her body whilst Karin did the same, and though blushing, her hand caressed the boy's penis, feeling its smooth skin while throbbing hard under her touch.

Both are arousing each other as preparation for the Pactio, and once their bodies are ready, Touta kissed her more as he and Karin moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As Karin lay on the sofa, she is blushing yet she puts her faith in Touta, as he prepared the barrier and as he lay on top of her, he glanced at her and asked if she is ready, which she nodded, telling him to do what is needed in order to complete the Pactio.

"Senpai…"

"…"

"Are you ready…?"

"Yes."

"We'll be doing this…"

"I know."

"We'll complete the Pactio. I promise."

"…"

Nodding, Touta then inserted his SHAVED, hard penis inside her WOMANHOOD, and Karin moaned softly as this is the first time feeling such pleasure while aware of her surrounding, feeling his organ rubbing her INSIDES, which aroused her, and there Touta pulled back, then pushed, then pull back, then push, repeating the process and this caused the two teens to moan in pleasure while kissing.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

There Touta placed his lips onto hers, kissing as the ritual commences, and there the two teens are now ready to face the next challenge as their bodies began to INTERACT as Touta's penis began to increase in activity as the ritual is commencing.

The barrier formed and erected around the two teens, and as Touta keeps the barrier active, the pleasure intensifies as he began to move his hips, and his hard penis began to go in and out if her, the INSIDES of Karin's WOMANHOOD vibrate and her body began to absorb the arousal she is feeling and there he slowly increased the speed of his thrusting and tries to get his erection to go deep inside her whilst feeling her and Touta's body getting a bit…shocked.

But at the same time their bodies are feeling more arousal, and both tens moaned through the kiss.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

As Touta continued to place his lips onto her to keep her from making a sound, his hips continued to move back and forth and his penis continued to rub her ENTRANCE, and her hands held his hips as she wanted him to go deeper inside her while her legs spread, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals and you can see his erection going in and out of her ENTRANCE, his balls moving, and feminine fluids gushing out, and his erection tried to go deeper inside but couldn't and it just went in and out of her.

Maizono moaned through the kiss as pleasure us overtaking her senses and pulled his hips closer to hers, and his right hand continue to keep the barrier in place as the UBSEEN FORCE made itself apparent a d attempted to interfere, but the barrier withstood the impact and protected the two teens as the ritual is ongoing.

As Yours continue to use his right hand to keep the barrier going. His left hand began to knead Karin's breast as he too is feeling more pleasure and the feeling further aroused her and this made her wanted to crave for more, so she thrusts her hips upward and his penis went deeper inside her, and both moaned through the kiss and Touta thrust his hips faster as his penis went deeper inside her and her body jerked at the strong surge of arousal as her hands went down and knead his balls, and this caused a strong wave of pleasure to spread through his body up to his genitals, and Touta began to thrust his hips faster and faster, and she began to moan through the pleasure, which Touta involuntarily followed.

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

"Mmm…"

Her eyes closed shut as her body began to shudder, her hands gripped the sides of the sofa and panted hard, as her body, particularly her breast and WOMANHOOD, began to harden and her vaginal muscles clenched, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals, where Touta's erection kept on moving in and out of her, in which his balls were elevated, his hips began to move a but faster, and then more feminine fluids gushes out, and there she moaned softly but long as she thrust her hips upward a it hard, as she reached orgasm and after a few seconds, her body went still, but Touta kept on thrusting his penis in and out of her as he struggled to keep the barrier going.

Karin wrapped her arms around his waist as Touta continued to kiss her as he tried to keep focus, but then his body began to waiver as he is approaching orgasm, as his penis began to harden while throbbing, and Touta attempted to hold on, but his body wouldn't listen as it began to absorb the pleasure and his hips began to move while pushing his penis deeper inside her.

Within a few seconds Touta shut his eyes as he pushed his hips as his penis pulsed, where the scene shifts inside Karin's WOMANHOOD, where you can see that his penis moving back and forth as his SEED shoots out, traveling deep inside her, and his breathing became ragged as his body shuddered from the orgasm he felt.

Fortunately the UNSEEN FORCE slowly gives up and ceased assault, just as the barrier began to fade, and Touta slowly got off her and fell to the floor, exhausted. He was panting hard as the orgasm somewhat left him exhausted.

Karin checked the Pactio card and noticed that the background changed from purple to gold, signifying that the Pactio ritual is properly completed, and she appeared to be pleased, and as she sat beside Touta, she thanked him for his help.

However, Ameya and Makabe arrived, as they themselves were weary after dealing with several muggers, and they blinked their eyes at seeing the scene in front of them.

"Huh?"

"Oh boy…"

"Karin…and Touta..."

"Oh dear…have we come at a wrong time…?"

"Okay…what did you two just do…?"

"Yeah…did you two have fun…?"

"Being naked and all…"

"Naughty-naughty…"

Karin blushed deep red upon realizing that she and Touta have been busted, and began to struggle in explaining to her fellow UQ Holder members about what they saw and make them realize that they got the wrong idea.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Karin and Touta had another attempt to complete the Pactio…

Makabe and Ameya are having a rather tough time, as they are drenched in the rain whilst encountering two groups of muggers…though Makabe is pissed while Ameya tried to play peacemaker…yet in the end the two men decided to have another FUN as another group of muggers showed up and intend to rob the two UQ Holder members…

And now the two finally reached their secret HQ, just in time to catch Touta and Karin in the nude…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The conclusion of this fic…and how the others would react…

See you in 6-8 weeks (probably around late November or mid-December)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	8. Final Chapter

**Sensual Pactio**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by _**Ken Akamatsu **_and_** J. C. Staff **_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the events of the Pactio ritual aftermath will be depicted and what Karin would do once she gets the gist of what transpired, especially when Touta makes a discovery which might require a drastic measure…

And now the two teens are about to make another attempt…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Final Chapter**_

Fortunately the UNSEEN FORCE slowly gives up and ceased assault, just as the barrier began to fade, and Touta slowly got off her and fell to the floor, exhausted. He was panting hard as the orgasm somewhat left him exhausted.

Karin checked the Pactio card and noticed that the background changed from purple to gold, signifying that the Pactio ritual is properly completed, and she appeared to be pleased, and as she sat beside Touta, she thanked him for his help.

However, Ameya and Makabe arrived, as they themselves were weary after dealing with several muggers, and they blinked their eyes at seeing the scene in front of them.

"Huh?"

"Oh boy…"

"Karin…and Touta..."

"Oh dear…have we come at a wrong time…?"

"Okay…what did you two just do…?"

"Yeah…did you two have fun…?"

"Being naked and all…"

"Naughty-naughty…"

Karin blushed deep red upon realizing that she and Touta have been busted, and began to struggle in explaining to her fellow UQ Holder members about what they saw and make them realize that they got the wrong idea.

Makabe and Ameya were not convinced, and pointed their fingers toward Touta, where his penis was pointing straight before it began to soften, and there they deduced that Karin and Touta had SEX and assume that the two teens DID THAT overnight.

"Oh dear..."

"What have you two been doing...?"

"You two sure took advantage...?

"I bet you two were having fun...?

"So you two REALLY DID THAT..."

"Probably overnight..."

"You two are sure full of energy..."

"Naughty, naughty..."

Karin blushed deeper and told the two that she and Touta did nothing else but the Pactio ritual the second time, and even showed the Pactio card, and though they seemingly believe that, Makabe and Ameya couldn't resist poking a little fun at Karin, asking how she and Touta do the Pactio, stating that they want to know how it was carried out.

This only made Karin get flustered even more and tried to dodge the questions but the two men cornered her and tried to interrogate her, in a comical way.

"Okay...talk."

"What were you two REALLY doing?"

"Are you sure it was a Pactio...?"

"Or a different version...?"

"Come on..."

"Don't be shy..."

"We won't bite..."

"Just admit that you two WENT ALL THE WAY..."

"And it'll be alright...qqaq"

Amid the loud bickering, Touta slowly got up and in a daze, he did not notice the situation he and Karin are in as Makabe and Ameya asked Touta what happened a while ago, and he innocently answered their questions, much to her shock and embarrassment.

Makabe and Ameya grinned and began teasing Karin and said that she is a lucky girl who just got CLAIMED by Touta.

"Oh dear..."

"So that's what you two been doing..."

"You two sure took advantage...and really went all out..."

"I bet you two were having fun..."

"So you two REALLY DID THAT..."

"Probably overnight..."

"You two are sure full of energy..."

"Naughty, naughty..."

Makabe and Ameya smirked as they stare at a blushing Karin, and tells her that Touta himself admitted what went on here and told her that the Saintess of Steel has a rather NAUGHTY SIDE, which an increasingly embarrassed Karin reiterated that nothing really happened.

"No! That's..."

"Hmm...?"

"You were already busted..."

"We didn't..."

"Sorry, we saw it all."

"So there's no use denying..."

"We didn't..."

"The Saintess of Steel is a naughty girl all along..."

"Naughty, naughty..."

-x-

A few hours later, Karin and Touta arrived at Fairyland Hall, where she told him not to say anything about what went on last night, which he asked why since all they did was doing the Pactio ritual and nothing more, which made her sternly tell him to do as instructed.

"You heard me, Touta."

"Um..."

"You won't say anything about last night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"..."

"So that's that."

"..."

By then Shinobu was the first to greet them and asked where they went, stating that everyone here is worried as neither Karin or Touta called, which Karin apologize and said that THINGS HAPPENED and assured that everything is okay.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I see."

"Sorry for worrying you."

"Oh, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"..."

Mizore and Kirie approached Touta and demanded to know what happened and what did he do to Karin, given that he went after her and did not returned here last night, and Touta obliviously told them how the Pactio ritual went, and the two girls stared in shock at what they just heard.

"Wh-what...?"

"Y-you..."

"Yup. That's what we did."

"..."

"..."

"We went all the way and..."

"..."

"..."

""

Kirie and Mizore then turned their attention towards Karin and asked her for confirmation, but she insisted that nothing happened and said that all they did was use magic to make the Pactio and vehemently deny that she and Touta WENT ALL THE WAY.

The two girls were not convinced and began to prod her and urged her to SPILL THE BEANS and admit that Karin and Touta HAD SEX, much to her denial even though they actually did.

"We didn't!

"Really?"

"Are you sure?"

"Honest!"

"..."

"..."

"Nothing happened between us!"

"..."

"..."

Konomaru and Santa sweat-dropped and attempted to intervene in order to calm the two girls down, with little success as Kirie and Mizore reiterated that they need to find out if Touta really had sex with Karin and if the Pactio ritual is a front.

"We want to know."

"Yeah."

"Knowing Touta...I bet he seduced you..."

"So we're going to find out."

"That's right."

"And we won't stop."

"Indeed."

"We'll get the answer."

However, Makabe and Ameya came, with the former smirked as he waved a flashdisk and said that the CCTV at the city HQ CAPTURED what transpired last night, and said that EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT will be revealed.

Kirie and Mizore went towards Makabe and urged him to tell them what really happened, which Makabe smirked and said that it would depend, and Kirie brought out wads of cash just to see what contained inside the flashdisk.

"Here's my payment!"

"..."

"Is that enough?"

"Well..."

"I want to see it!"

"Hmm..."

"Please!"

"..."111111

Ameya, seeing that Karin is getting distressed, urged Makabe to stop, but Kirie grabbed the flashdisk and inserted it on her portable laptop and played the device, showing that while Karin and Touta did the Pactio, it also showed how it was done, and it also showed that Karin and Touta performed ACTUAL INTERCOURSE, especially when their crotches are shown to INTERACT with each other. In FULL VIEW.

Kirie and Mizore were devastated upon realizing that Touta has been CLAIMED, and vented their ire on the oblivious boy and began beating him up, much to his confusion.

"You hentai!"

"Lecher!"

"So you really seduced Karin!"

"I knew that you're a hentai!

"I hate you!"

"I'm going to castrate you!"

"Prepare yourself!"

"Die!"

As Makabe counted the money, Ameya went to Karin, who fainted due to sheer embarrassment, and both Konomaru and Santa tried to wake her up, to no avail.

_**The End**_


End file.
